Aldebaran
Aldebaran (also referred as Aldebaran City) is the capital of the Union of Midway and the Province of Sand Island. It was heavily damaged during the Guam War, but then rebuilt to it's former glory. History The city of Aldebaran was build on the remains of a US Military Base on Sand Island that had been abandoned by the US since the dissolution of the United States. The capital was quickly built into the largest city in the Union of Midway. However it would not stay like this forever; the Guam War brought upon near total destruction to the city. The city was left in ruins for a while, but eventually rebuilt. Notable Locations Union of Midway Capitol Building The Union of Midway Capitol Building is located in the government district of Aldebaran. During the Guam War the capitol building was decimated along with the rest of the capital but rebuilt after the second Union of Midway-Darkest Empire War. This is the meeting place of the State Committee of the Executive Branch and the Congress of the Legislative branch meet. The Emperor also lives in a special area of the building reserved for him. This is also the capitol building for the Province of Sand Island, and the Provincial Committee has a wing of the building reserved for use by them. The capitol building is a symbol of national pride within the Union of Midway, as it was one of the first buildings rebuilt from the ruins of the capital after the Guam War. Union of Midway Judicial Building The Union of Midway Judicial Building is located in the government district of Aldebaran. This is the meeting place of the High Council of the Union of Midway. This is also the center of the Judicial Branch of the government of the Union of Midway. This would also be the place where citizens file their grievances for the city of Aldebaran. Aldebaran International Airport Aldebaran International Airport is the center of aerial travel within the Union of Midway. It is the largest airport in Aldebaran. It is divided into 3 terminals. Terminal 1 is for international flights and Terminal 2 is for domestic flights. Terminal 3 is reserved for military use. Despite the fact that Terminal 3 is reserved for Military use, you don't see fighters and bomber taking off or landing every 10 minutes. This is because the airport is prioritized for civilian/commercial use and the military only houses aircraft their for training purposes and as a backup in case the other airbases are destroyed or run out of aircraft. Aldebaran Theme Park Aldebaran Theme Park is the largest, and most popular, theme park in the Union of Midway. Located in the northernmost point in the city, the theme park has many rides and games. The park even consists of a hotel where tourists may stay. Aldebaran Tower Aldebaran Tower is a communications and observation tower modeled after and the . It is considered one of the most romantic locations in Aldebaran, and is unofficially nicknamed "Lover's Tower". It consists of 4 decks, the ground deck, Restaurant deck, Observation Deck, and the Special Observation Deck. The ground deck is used by radio companies to broadcast radio programs, the restaurant deck is a restaurant, the observation deck and special observation deck are the observation decks.